The tax laws in the United States are set up so as to require retailers throughout the country to report all transactions made with consumers. For example, each time an appliance retailer sells a refrigerator or television to a consumer, the retailer is required to report the transaction and the amount of sales tax collected to state and/or federal government authorities for tax purposes. Unfortunately, many retailers (e.g. applicance stores, restaurants, furniture stores, automobile dealers, tour services, computer venders, etc.) do not report each and every cash transaction made with consumers to the state and/or federal governments, either intentionally or unintentionally. By not reporting all (e.g. cash) transactions, retailers avoid declaring their actual total gross income in their federal and state income tax returns thus putting themselves in a position to keep the sales tax collected from consumers on such transactions for their own enrichment.
Most states throughout the United States have legislated a percentage based sales tax on retail goods sold to consumers. Sales tax rates and the items taxed vary from state to state. In most states, a Certificate of Authority is issued by the state government to retail establishments, this certificate authorizing retailers to collect sales tax from public consumers and then, in turn, pay over all collected sales tax proceeds to the state treasury. When cash transactions occur or inadequate records are kept, retailers sometimes fail to report the transactions and do not turn over the sales tax collected thereon. This, of course, adds up to a significant loss for state and federal treasuries as more and more retailers accidentally forget or neglect to report transactions and turn over the resulting collected sales tax.
Currently, most individual states employ numerous auditors whose job it is to monitor and enforce proper reporting of sales tax transactions and the corresponding turning over of sales tax collected by retailers to the state treasury. Such auditors travel from retailer to retailer thereby visiting numerous retailer establishments at which the auditors "check the books and records" of the retailers for error (intentional or unintentional). In the event that an unreported cash transaction occurs or the paperwork is unavailable, the unreported transaction is undetectable and the auditor is at a loss to enforce the particular tax laws at issue.
Currently, tax laws and retailers are set up so that retailers typically charge the required sales tax in most consumer transactions. Generally, retailers are collection agents for the government who collect, hold, and use for extended periods of time collected tax money which belongs to the government. However, consumers and state taxing authorities have no way to verify that all transactions made by the retailer and sales tax dollars collected thereon are reported to the state treasuries. In other words, retailers are currently on an "honor system" requiring them to report all retail sales to the proper authorities and pay over the corresponding sales tax amounts collected thereon. Unfortunately, as with all "honor systems", the reporting of some transactions goes unreported, either intentionally or unintentionally, thereby resulting in both retailer unjust enrichment and tax law unenforability. The consumer has no way of knowing if the collected sales tax is being turned over to the appropriate authorities.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a system and corresponding equipment and method to be implemented which increases the percentage of retailer transactions and collected sales tax forwarded to state and federal government agencies. By ensuring that a larger percentage of retail transactions are reported to taxing authorities and that a greater amount of the overall sales tax collected by retailers is paid over to state treasuries, local and federal economies can be more efficiently run and a lesser number of violators will slip through the cracks. It is also desireable that such a system and method have the flexibility for adaptation to other types of taxing of goods and services such as, but not limited to, a potential value added tax system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,169 discloses a system for tracking multiple rate assessments on transactions. The '169 patent discloses a computerized system for tracking multiple rate assessments on transactions with customers of a user of the system and includes a computer having a processing unit, memory storage, input, display, and other programmable devices. The object of the '169 patent is to implement a system capable of automatically tracking appropriate sales tax rates, sales types, and taxing jurisdictions for the user based upon a limited set of transaction designations. While the system of the '169 patent enables the user to keep track of appropriate sales tax rates, sales types, etc., the system does not act to ensure that all retailer transactions and sales tax collected thereon are reported and forwarded to the appropriate authorities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,549 discloses an automated tax deposit processing system for automatic processing of payroll, corporate profit, and excise taxes. A depositor, via a computer link, engages in a question and answer exchange with one of a multiple number of voice synthesizers connected to a processor, in accordance with the '549 patent. Through the exchange, the depositor enters tax deposit information which the processor stores in its memory. At the end of a particular time period, the processor stores tax deposit information relating to tax deposits due the same day on a storage medium in format(s) predefined by the government agency. The processor also stores tax deposit information entered during the specified time period on a second storage medium so as to enable a bank to automatically transfer tax deposits from each depositors account to a bank account. The system of the '549 patent also includes remote communication terminals connected by links to the processor through which information on depositors and tax deposit due dates is entered. While the system of the '549 patent decreases lobby traffic in banks and personnel time involved in accepting and processing tax deposits, it does not function as does the instant system and method to automatically ensure that substantially all retail transactions and sales tax collected thereon are automatically reported and forwarded to the appropriate state and/or federal authorities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,567 discloses an electronic register which enables tax-calculating data to be stored in a memory. In a registration mode, amounts of articles bought by a customer or consumer are stored in the memory of an electronic circuit to calculate a total amount of all articles sold. The total amount calculated is printed on a receipt and a journal sheet. In a tax set mode, tax data showing the relationship between a taxable amount and a tax assessable thereon is stored in a tax data memory by operation of an entry key and tax key. Tax determined is stored in a buffer register so that after calculation of a tax by the tax calculation circuit, a print instruction is given which impresses the calculated tax stored in the buffer register. Later, the contents of the buffer and those of the sales amount memory are added together and stored in a memory. While the register of the '567 patent discloses a useful register for retailers, it does not act to automatically or ensure that all retail transactions and sale tax collected thereon are reported and forwarded to the appropriate authorities.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill the above-described needs, as well as other needs apparent to the skilled artisan from the following detailed description of this invention.